Three Days in the Infirmary
by actually-not-straight-at-all
Summary: Solangelo, takes place right after BoO, rated T for like 1 swear word
1. Chapter 1

**Will POV**

Will only realized what he had said after he said it, which, in the long run, might've been a mistake. Three days in the infirmary. He might as well have a death wish. His train of thought was cut short when an oily mop of black hair whipped around Will watched his Italian friend stroll back to Cabin 13, almost sauntering. It took all of his willpower to take in a shallow, shuddering breath and walk two steps into his cabin.

By the time he'd flopped down on his bunk his thoughts had already drifted back to black Converse, Stygian iron, and that oh-so-subtle Italian accent that made Will's heart race.

_Nico. Nico di Angelo._

Will sighed, and let his mind drift.

**Nico POV**

Nico never though he'd hear those words. Only later would he realize he would never tire of them, no matter how cliché they were. Even though he was only 14 (more like 84 if you wanted to get technical, but never mind) he could hear the flirty tone his sunshiny friend had used when he said _Doctor's orders_. It was quite obvious, really. And it was also why Nico stood frozen in place for what seemed like an hour, but it was probably only less than a minute. Eventually he had the sense to give Will a thumbs-up and turn away. He did try to conceal his happiness, but he could tell it showed in his walk. At least the shaggy black bangs that lined his pale face hid the bright red tint that began working its way up to the tips of his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will POV**

_Ba-bom. Ba-bom. Ba-ba-bom. Ba-ba-bom. Ba-ba-ba-bom. Ba-ba-ba-bom. Babombabombabombabombabom._

As a doctor, Will knew that this was unhealthy. The bigger problem was him knowing what caused his heart to have noted panic attack.

Nico had actually come. Like, he was standing in front of of him with his thumbs in his pockets and his head down. Finally, Nico looked up at Will.

"So... Here I am. You still want me, right? I mean, after the battle the last thing you need is an aura of death in the infirmary."

_Come on Will. Keep it together._

"Uh, yeah, get inside. No matter your demeanor, you still need to rest up. Besides, you'll be feeling better in no time. No 'aura of death' is gonna stop me." Will said with a wink.

_Shit. Why, Will, why? You're such an idiot! Control your emotions, okay? Right, now you're just. A. Doctor. Chill the crap out._

Nico had his head down. Will remembered then they were still standing in silence outside.

"Right. Um, come inside and, uh, find a bed. I'll grab you, like books or something. Sure? Yeah... books, and maybe-"

Effectively shutting him up with a glare, the son of Hades shuffled inside.

_These three days are going to be interesting._

**Nico POV**

Honestly, Nico didn't mind the infirmary. He enjoyed the sight of demigods getting back on their feet again. Now - don't get me wrong - Nico would have preferred the solitude of the Hades cabin, but the camp hospital wasn't the absolute worst place to be. It was the company he kept there that scared him.

As he trudged down to the shaded porch in front of the only place he would be seeing much of for the next three days, he thought.

_Ugh. Why am I doing this again?_ asked Negative Nico.

_Because you promised Will you would._ answered Positive Nico.

_Solace. Messing up my life, left and right. Next thing you know I'll be wearing scrubs and healing the sick. A son of Hades, imagine that._ Negative Nico ranted to nobody in particular.

_Solace. With his silky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, oh and his smile, it could just light up the room... don't you wish you could just..._

Both Negative Nico and Real Nico freaked out, putting an end to Positive Nico's ramblings. Nico wouldn't deny the fact that he agreed with himself, however. Finding himself leaning against a column in front of the infirmary, he looked around and found the eyes of the aforementioned Will Solace.

He had to say something mildly intelligent at some point, so might as well get started now.

"So... Here I am. You still want me, right?"

_Of course he does Nico. Jeez._

"I mean, after the battle the last thing you need is an aura of death in the infirmary."

_Good point._

"Uh, yeah, get inside. No matter your demeanor, you still need to rest up. Besides, you'll be feeling better in no time."

Boy, was he nervous. Nico could see Will's anxiety like it was coming out of his ears. But why? I mean, it's not like he doesn't do this pretty much every day.

"No 'aura of death' is gonna stop me." Will added.

Nico tried to enter but was held back by Positive Nico screaming _DID YOU SEE THAT?!_ at

him. Yes of course he had-

_Oh._

He barely heard Will talking to him as he tried to connect the dots inside his head. With a glare he silenced his friend, but only because he had produced a result.

_These three days are going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Will POV**

The only things Will expected to happen over the next few days were talking, bringing necessities to the infirmary, and making sure all injured campers got back there after the campfire. Of course there was treating wounds and such, but he had an eye on a certain pale Italian - mainly so he wouldn't run off. He figured looking after Nico would be pretty chill. I mean, he wasn't actually injured, after all. Will most definitely liked spending time with Nico - they had become good friends over the past two days - but he knew he had greater feelings, he just knew he couldn't tell Nico about them. Of course his siblings knew about his preferences. They could read him like a book, after all. These feelings presented a problem at the night's campfire.

"Hey, I'm gonna turn in early, all right? I'm really tired, so, um... see you, then?" Nico walked up towards the end of the evening.

"Sure. I'll check back into the infirmary after the campfire, just to make sure you're okay..."

_Phew. That went somewhat well._

Will poked Nico on the chest.

"Travel safe."

_Aaand you blew it._

He watched the son of Hades walk away until he disappeared behind some trees. Will was at ease, joining in a song with his siblings.

What happened next he never saw coming.

**Nico POV**

Nico sat down onto the white sheets of the infirmary bed. Leaning back against the pillows, his brain seemed to be having a war against itself.

_Oh my gods he's so hot._

_Shut up. No more out of you._

_Be quiet. You love him. Accept yourself._

_Nonononono. I can't. I won't. He's probably straight anyway._

It was as if half of Nico's mind was telling him to keep thinking about Will Solace, and the other half was trying to push him down into the depths of Tartarus. To be perfectly honest, Nico wasn't sure which he wanted to do, but the first sounded much more pleasurable and much more dangerous.

With a sigh, the son of Hades closed his eyes.

And then the shadows came.

They wrapped around him, swirling about his feet and ankles.

He remembered this. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes the darkness came flooding over him. Calling to him, yet pushing him away. It tugged at his soul, opening up old wounds he never thought he would feel the pain of again.

It often took on shapes. Faces. Faces he never wanted to see.

Artemis. She took his sister away from him and left him without a family.

Bianca. It was so hard to blame her for what she'd done, because he really did miss her, but it was so hard to forgive her as well.

Minos. He tortured him with his words, brainwashed him into doing his will.

Even Percy. Only Nico could see the scars he had accumulated because of this boy. His feelings had hurt him more than he ever thought they would, and the hardest part was that he just couldn't share them. It was as if they were stuck inside him, pushing against his ribs, pressing to get out.

His arms were almost covered in the dancing darkness by now. Nico tried to free himself, but it latched on and enveloped him.

The shadows always made it feel like he was bleeding, all over his body, like his secrets were being exposed. The red tints that swirled amongst the black showed more than he would like.

Slowly, surely, he slipped from the bonds that held him. He landed in the strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood, the dew cool underneath his palms. Nobody else seemed to be around. In fact, all of the cabins seemed to be deserted, covered in dust, cobwebs, and memories.

"NICO!"

Black hair flipped around towards the source of the voice, not finding one. It seemed to be coming from all around. Nico looked up to see a glow in the sky, bright in contrast against the dark clouds.

"NICO! WAKE UP! Come on, don't give up on me now, oh no... NICO... COME ON...Oh my gods...NICO!"

Wait, was that Will?

Mustering the last amount of strength he had left, he jumped. A flawed plan, really, but as he had predicted the light pulled him in.

"NICO!"

_Don't worry, I'm coming. I'm here._


End file.
